A Fanfic With No Name
by angelwithblackwingsandblood
Summary: Read and find out.
1. The End

I ran. I didn't care where too, I just had to get out of there. My heart pounded in my chest as hard as the rain did on my back. I had been running for what seemed like forever, my feet felt as though they were running, barefoot, on a road made of broken glass. My ears were ringing, and I was out of breath, but I didn't care. I just ran faster. I'll tell you what happened, because if I don't, I might not be able to live like this anymore, with all this pain and regret. But to that, I must start at the begginig, or the end, if you perfer. Because in the end, it's really just the begining.

**Chapter One: The End**

I ran down the stairs. The old wooden steps creaked under my wieght. My Dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading, while my mom looked up from the stove. I stopped in my tracks.

My mother never cooks. And when she did, the food looked like something out of a horror movie. She promised she wouldn't cook anymore, after she cooked mac-n-cheese, and it walked across the table.

The kitchen was pretty big, mostly made out of wood and marble. The dinning room table was big, even though there were only four members in our family.

"You're up early."My father said. His hair was blonde, and touched the colorless rim of his glasses.

A lot of people said I looked like my father, but acted like my mother. My mother had amber-brown hair that was down to her shoulders. They both had gray-green eyes, unlike mine which were brown. My father was 6 feet exactly while my mom was five-foot-ten.

My blonde hair was down to the middle of my back, and I was only five foot five. I also had glasses, but mine were a violet color. I had finally turned thirteen, which was a legal age to become a Pokemon Trainer. My father had given me a Pokemon egg a week before my birthday.

The egg was brown with a tan ring around the top.A 'early-but-not early birthday present' my dad had called it. On the day of my birthday, it hatched into a Pokemon called Eevee.

"Eev!'Eevee said, running behind me. He had mostly brown fur, with tan tip on his tail and a tan bushy fur around it's neck.

"Hey Eevee."I said, and reached down and petted him.

"Breakfeast in done!"My mother said, and handed me a bowl of cereal. I looked at her skeptically. She had made cereal on the _stove_?

"Uh...thank you, mom."I said. I looked down at the bowl. It looked like someone had burnt a bunch of Cheri Berries, smashed them, and put them in a bowl with milk. I gulped. It didn't move, so I figured it was safe. I took a bite of it and surprisingly tasted like Oran Berries.

If you all are wondering what Oran Berries taste like, it was a mixture of Fruity Pebbles and Skittles.

Yeah.

I know.

Taste the freaking rainbow, Flintstone style.

I finish eating the rest of it as my Eevee ate his Pokemon Food beside me. I put the dishes towards the door.

"Wait!"My dad said. I stopped and turned around. He walked up to me and hugged me. I felt my mother's arm wrapped around me a few seconds later. They both pulled back at the same time.

"Good luck,"My mother said."and remember, we love you and you can always come back here if you need help."

"I guess I love you too."My father said, smiling.

"You _guess_?"I said."I guess I love you guys, too, then."

We said our goodbyes and I left. Eevee walked beside me. As I was walking, I heard my dad start blubbering like a baby.

"Destiny! Come back Destiny!" He said, I turned around to see my mom holding him back from chasing me, and the sad part about that was he was really about to run after me. I sighed, turned back around, and kept walking.

"Hey!"A familiar voice said. My friend Green waved at me while my other friend, Red, just stared.

Green and Red were my best friends, they had all lived in Pallet Town since they were born. I had moved here from Orre Region when I was young.**(A/N: Orre Region is from Pokemon XD:Gale of Darkness and Pokemon Colosseum. You have to capture 'Shadow Pokemon', or Pokemon how has the door to there heart closed. Look on Serebii dot net for more details.)**

Red was quiet, and almost never spoke. He had a red and white hat, and the same colors on his jacket. He wore a black tee shirt and pants, which were the same color of his hair. His eyes were red, hence his name.

Green was the exact opposite of Red. He was loud, and never held back what he was thinking. He wore a black jacket with blue jeans. His eyes, like Red's, was the same color as his name.

I was wearing blue jeans and a white tee shirt with black gloves. I was also wearing white tennis shoes. I guess you could say I was the sarcastic type, and hate it when people act stupid.

"Hey."I said back."I'm guessing you guys are getting your starter Pokemon today."I couldn't help it. I smirked at them as we walked down the grassy dirt road.

"Be quiet!"Green said."Just because you had gotten yours before us, doesn't make you a better trainer! Beside, I'm going to win the at Pokemon League."

We talked for about half a minute, and then began walk towards Professor's Oak Laboratory. Green was his grandson, so I guess he was getting his starter Pokemon from him. The town was quiet, except for a few Pidgeys that sung a tuneless song.

"...and that's how I'm going to win!"Green said.

"Huh?"I said, looking at him. I hadn't realized he was talking.

"Huh? What do you mean, huh?"Green said."Weren't you listening to me?"

I walked up in to Professor Oak's Laboratory. The room was filled with different types of machinery and papers everywhere. I saw a few of his assistants looking through a microscope, talking to each other. I scanned the room, looking for him.

"There you are!"Professor Oak said as we spotted each other at the same time."I'm guessing your here to get your Pokedex?"

"Nope, I came for my Pokemon, gramps!"Green said, walking up beside me. Red walked up behind us. Professor Oak let out a laughed.

"Well then you three, follow me. Destiny, make yourself comfortable, and I'll be with you in a minute."Professor Oak said. I watched them walk away, in then went through a door that lead to the backyard, where Professor Oak kept all of his Pokemon. Either starter Pokemon for new trainers, or old one trainers had left with him.

I saw a herd of Tauros running. They were bull-like Pokemon. There fur was brown like Eevee's. They also had more fur around it's neck, creating a ring around it. That fur was a darker brown then the rest of it's body. It had silver horns coming out of the side of it's head, and three circles in between them on it's forehead. It also had three tails, that ended in a silver clump of fur. The ground on wich they had ran on had been flatten, and was nothing but dirt. I looked around at the rest of Porfessor's Oak backyard.

There were a LOT Pokemon everywhere. So many, I began to wonder if he had every single kind there was in here. There were a lot of diffrent trees, all blooming with colorful, exotic fruit. The grass was a healthy green color, with flowers as colorful as the fruits. They stood out against the white wooden building known as Professor Oak's labartory.

I heard a twig snap, and turned my head to my right. Eevee was looking underneath a tree.

"What's wrong, Eevee?"I asked, walking over to him. I saw a pokemon that was a orange reptilian creature resembling a bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods.

"Eev!"Eevee said. I reached out my hand to pet it, and it backed away. I smiled at it and then took out some Pokemon Food. I place some in my hand, and held it out to the Pokemon. It just stared at it for a moment, and then slowly took a bite. After it had finish eating the rest of food I had put in my hand, I picked him up. At first it's body tensed up, but then gradually relaxed.

"Now, see? I won't hurt you."I said, and petted him.

"Hey, Destiny!"I heard Gary say, and turn around to see him running toward me. I saw Red, and Professor Oak walk trough the door behind him.

"Hey, Green."I said."I'm guessing you picked out your starter Pokemon.

"Yeah, now let's battle! I'll show you why I'm going to be Pokemon Champion!"He said.

"Now, now. Settle down."Professor Oak said. He then looked at me."I see you've made a friend."

I smiled at him."Yeah, he's a little shy though."I looked at Red and saw a yellow mouse-like Pokemon on his shoulder. It had red circle on it's cheeks and black tipped ears. It also had a tail that looked like a thunderbolt that was brown at the bottom. It also had brown strips on it's back.

"I'm surprise you were able to get close to it."The Professor said."It would run away when a person or Pokemon tried to get near it."

I looked down at the Pokemon in my arms, and saw it smiling back up at me.

"Char!"He said.

"So what's this thing about a Pokedex anyway, gramps?"Green asked. I looked up at them.

"A Pokedex is a device that can record data of Pokemon you see in the wild, or in battles. I want you four to do this for me."He said. took what looked like a pink DS out of his pocket and handed it to me."Aim this at one of the Pokemon you see."

I put down the Pokemon in my arms and aim the Pokedex at him. It opened up and a picture of the Pokemon I had befriended appeared on the screen.

_"Charmander-the Lizard Pokemon-The flame on the tip of it's tail makes a sound. You can only hear it in quiet places."_

"Just like that!"Professor Oak said."This will greatly help me in my research, if you choose to accept."

"I don't mind, gramps."Green said. I nodded my head in agreement, and aim the Pokedex at Eevee.

_"Eevee-the Evolution Pokemon-It's genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it exposed to radiation from Evolutionary stones."_

I was thinking about what the Pokedex had said, when Green interuppted.

"Destiny! Let's battle!"Green said. I laughed and put the DS-like device down.

"Fine. Eevee, you ready?"I asked. Eevee nodded his head and stepped in front of me. Red stay quiet and motionless.

"I will referee."Professor Oak said."The one-on-one battle between Green and Destiny will now began!"

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, and thanks for clicking! I deleted my first two Pokemon stories, and decided to start fresh! I hoped you all liked it! I do not Pokemon and all data was provided by Serebii dot net and bing dot com. I will give you all mission through out the stories, that I hope you will complete. Here is your first mission.**

**Mission one: Tell me your favorite Pokemon in a review! Please also tell me what you thought of my story. **

**Word of the day:Cornucopia**

**Meaning:an abundant supply.**

**^.^**


	2. Getting Eeveen!

"Okay, Squirtle, let's go!"Green said. He sent out a blue turtle, with a shell that cover it's whole body. The part of the shell that was on it's back was brown, but was a tanish-white color on the front. There was also lines, creating some sort of mosaic pattern. It stood on two feet, and had a tail that curled inward. I held out my Pokedex.

_"Squirtle - the Tiny Turtle Pokemon - It shelters itself into it's shell, then strikes back with water with every opportunity."_

"Okay, Squirtle use-"Green was about to shout a command, but stopped when Pikachu jumped in front of him.

"Pika!"He said, electricity sparked from his cheeks. I heard Professor Oak chuckle.

"Looks like Pikachu wants to battle."He said." How about we make this a double battle? But Destiny will need another Pokemon on her team..."He looked around and smiled."How about Charmander? I'm sure he would love to battle with you."

I looked over at Charmander."How 'bout it buddy?"I asked him, smiling.

"Char!"He said and walk over next to Eevee. Eevee smiled at him, and then turn back to faced Red and Gary.

"You can check the moves of your Pokemon on your Pokedexs."Professor Oak explained. After we all scanned the moves of our Pokemon, we went back to the battle.

"Squirtle use Bubble!"Green ordered.

"Thundershock."Red said, so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear him.

Squirtle shot out a beam of bubbles from his mouth, while electricity sparked from Pikachu's cheeks, and the went towards Eevee and Charmander.

"Charmander use Smokescreen, and Eevee use Quick Attack on Pikachu!"I commanded. Charmander open his mouth, and a black haze filled my eyesight, along with the field. I saw Eevee run into the smoke, and a flash of lighting. I prayed that it didn't happen hit Eevee.

The smoke began to clear up, and I saw Eevee had hit Pikachu, knocking him down. Squirtle then let out a Bubble attack towards him.

"Charmander use Ember!"I said. Charmander let out a stream of fire from his mouth, and it collided with the bubbles. More smoke appeared, filling my eyesight and field once more.

"Eevee use Tackle on Squirtle!"I said. I heard a thud, and assumed it was Eevee tackling Squirtle.

The smoked cleared up, and I saw that Eevee had tackled someone, but not Squirtle. Due to the smoke, Eevee had manage to tackle Green.

"Motherf-"I heard him say, but cut off when he remember where he was at, and who was by him. I felt my eyes widen with worry.

"Green are you o-"He cut me off, by ordering a attack.

"Squirtle use Tackle!"He said. Squirtle ran towards Eevee, knocking him off of his trainer. I then saw a wave of electricity surround him. This was the move Thunder Wave. Red must have order Pikachu to use it.

"Eevee, get out of there!"I said. But another wave of electricity surrounded him. I realized he had been paralyzed. I gritted my teeth and call out a order."Charmander help Eevee out with Ember."Charmander was still for a moment. I looked over and saw the anger on his face. He then let out another stream of fire at Pikachu and Squirtle. only it seem much more powerful. It knocked them both back a few feet. They struggle to his feet, but only Pikachu was able to get up. Squirtle had fainted.

Charmander had used Rage, a move that raises the power of an attack. Because of this, he was able to knock out Squirtle, even though fire was weak against water.

"Squirtle is unable to battle!"Professor Oak said.

Eevee was seriously injured, and Charmander was getting tired. I had to end this, quick.

"Finish this up with Quick Attack, Eevee!"I said. Eevee then raced towards Pikachu, his speed quickening every second, and rammed into him. He fell back a few feet, and then fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle the winners are Destiny, Charmander, and Eevee!"Professor Oak said.

"No, duh."I said, under my breath so no body would hear."Where did you park your spaceship, Captain Obvious?"

"That was very good for your first battle."Professor continued."Now why don't you bring your Pokemon inseide to get them healed up, and for some lunch?"He then headed for the door. I walked over to Red and Gary. All three of us picked up our Pokemon and began following him, talking about who just got lucky, and who was just a sore loser.

"Green is."I said, making no attempt to cover it up with fake coughs. He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Very funny."He said. I probably should've stopped there, but was to happy to keep my mouth shut. Green had always said how he would pummel me to a pulp after we became trainers.

"I know."I retorted back, turning the door handle to get inside."That's why I said it."

* * *

We were sitting at a glass, circular table, eating just about everything unhealthy you can think of. Our Pokemon sat next to use, either on the table or marble floor, and ate Pokemon food out of plastic red bowls. Professor Oak walked in, carrying more plates of food.

"Geez, gramps. Do you want us to die of a heart attack, or something?"Green asked. Professor Oak just chuckled and sat down the plates of food.

"No, no, nothing of the sort."He said, smiling."It's just that you guys are starting your journeys today, and you're going to need a lot of energy and training if you ever want to be decent Pokemon trainers."

We sat there for a minutes, just talking about Pokemon, and old memories. You would probably thought that we were three old people, gossiping about who just died at the bingo table.

"Destiny."Professor Oak said. I looked up at him."It seems that Charmander has grown a very close bond with you. So how would you feel about taking him along on your journey?"

I looked down at Charmander."I would love to, but it's Charmander decision."I answered.

"Whaddya mean, it's 'his descion'?"Green asked.

"I'm not going to force a Pokemon to be with me if they don't want to."I said, in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Char!'Charmander said, and hugged my leg. I smiled and petted his head.

"Well it looks to me like he wants to."Professor Oak said, and handed me a red and white Pokeball. It looked exactly like one that I kept Eevee in.

We began chatting again, this time nothing in particular. Around one o'clock I headed out the door. First mission was to get to Viridian City. Second Mission?

Win my first Gym Badge.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and thanks for reading! Yes, I know that the Gym Leader of Viridian City isn't there, but Destiny doesn't! Also I am sorry for any grammtical and spelling errors. I have dyslexia, but I promise to do my best! Also please review and tell other people about this story! Your life shall be spare once I take over this world! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHahaha...*coughcough* I mean, teehee :D. Also the title of this chapter should be pronounced like the word 'even'. **

**Mission:Try to get a googlewhack. For you people who do not know what a google whack is, it is when you type TWO real-live words into google and try to get a one hit! Please do this and post it in your review.**

**Love ya's! Hope you come back for the next chapter!**

^.^


	3. All aboard the Rocket Ship!

**Author's Note:** **I had to repost this twice for stupid reasons. I am sorry for any inconvience.**

"Your Pokemon will be fine."The woman with her pink hair loop in a nurses outfit said to me."Now how about we take care of you?"

I glared at her, and walked over to the white bench that lend against the pink walls of the Pokemon Center. Isat down and scanned the rooms. There were a few circular glass tables and some plants, but other then that it's not much to look at. Except, of course, if you call the wooden doors that leed to spare rooms for traveling trainers.

I closed my eyes, but opened them back up when I heard the _ding ding da da ding _of the door opening.

A girl with brown hair down to her shoulder blades walked in. She wore a red skirt with a blue top. Her shoes, and her socks that came up to the middle of her calfs where all white. Her hat that was also white had a pink design of a Pokeball on it. I closed my eyes once more and my mind flashed with the memories of today.

* * *

"Argh!"I said, letting out a grunt of frustration. We had been walking down the path to Viridian City and all I saw was trees, trees, and- get this- more trees. There hadn't been a single Pokemon sight. I glanced back at Eevee and Carmander who I let out to walk with me. They also seemed bored with all the trees here. We walked down the somewhat rocky path some more, when I heard the flutter of wings.

I turned my head and saw an injuried Pidgey fly down on a tree branch. Her feathers were mostly tan and brown. Her beaks and feet were a pinkish-redish color. Sharp talons stuck out of her feet. She then dropped from the branch like a rock.

I did a mad dash and a slide to catch her before she fell.

"Pid...gey."She said weakly. She then fainted completely.

"Whoa."I said in disbelif."The Pokemon barely fight here, and when they do the results are never this bad."I said to myself and my Pokemon. I looked in the direction that I had saw Pidgey fly from and stood up.

"Come on."I said."We're going to find out what happened."

* * *

I had used a Pokeball on Pidgey, figuring it would be better then just carring her. After walking for a few minutes in the dense forest, I saw a clearing filled with men dress in black, head to toe, except for a giant red 'R' on there shirt.

ONe of them begin talking into a wirst-watch like device.

"Boss, sir."He said. His voice was deep."We've located Mew."

"Good."Said another deep voice from the wirst watch."I'll be there soon, don't fail me again or else."

"You heard him."Said the man, his face as white as a sheet."Move out."

I shivered. That came from the man who's voice was deep sounded like he could break someone's knees caps if he wanted too, I would hate to meet the guy who scared him.

I followed silently, my Pokemon behind me. In my head, I looked like a assain, silently following her prey, but in all reality, I probably just looked like a stalker.

I followed them in till we came to another clearing. A Pokemon that had cat-like features and a long tail floated in the air. Her whole body was pink.

"Mew."She said. And did a twist in the air.

The men in black surrounded her. I heard the the rummaging of Pokemon, and turned around to telll mine to shush, but it wasn't them. It was a group of Pidgeys and Rattatas in a giant net. Rattatas were small, and purple and white. They had white teeth that stuck out of there mouth, there tail curled up at the end.

"Charmander."I said quietly."Go over there and use your Scratch move to free them.

"Char!"He said and began to make his way towards the net. I turned my attetion back to the men in black. They had sent out Pokemon, surrounding Mew. They were all Rattatas and Zubats. Zubat was a bat Pokemon. It's body was blue, except for the under part of it's wings which was purple. It had no eyes, but a big mouth.

"Ethier come quietly or fight us!"One of the men said. I held out my Pokedex, my curouisity getting the better me.

_"Mew-the New Species Pokemon-A Pokemon so rarely seen world wide that evebn experts think it's a myth."_

"Zubat use S-"One of them was about to order, but I stopped them.

"Stop it! What the hell do you think your doing?"I yelled at them."Ganging up on a Pokemon, you guys must be pretty weak, huh?"

"What!"One of them growled angrily at me.

"I don't repeat myself to worthless people like you."I said."But if you wanna battle, face me."

"Fine by me."Another man said."Zubat use Bite!"

Zubat flew towards Eevee.

"Jump and use Tackle!"I said. Zubat swooped down to bite Eevee, she dodge by jumping into the air, and then tackled him from the top, smashing him into the ground. He fainted instantly. Mew just floated there watched

"Zubat, return,"The man siad.

"We don't have time for this!"The big on said."Everyone attack at once!"

All the men, about twenty and all, shouted out diffrent attacks. I called out mine, but one on twenty is a bid disavetage. Eevee was getting tired and injuried.

"Eevee, return!" said. A flash of red light came out of the Pokeball, cloaked Eevee, and brung her inside it."You were great, thank you."

I felt someone twist my arms around my back, and a cold, thin blade press to my throat. I saw two men grab Mew, and put a metalic silver band around her body.

"You were good kid."A deep voice said."But it ends here. Any last words?"

"Yeah."I said."Screw you and Charmander Ember his ass."

Charmander unleashed a wave of fire from his mouth, and put the man's shirt on fire. All the Pokemon Charmaner had help het out of the net began attacking the men. I ran over to Mew, Charmander following me.

"Mew!"I said, kneeling down to the Pokemon."Are you okay?"

"Mew."She said, nodding her head slightly. I tried to tear off the band, but failed.

"Charmander, do you think you can do something?"I asked. Charmander nodded his head and raise a paw into the air. His claws grew and glowed ads he brung it down on the band, snapping it into three pieces. I looked at him in surprised, and then hugged him.

"You learned Metal Claw! That's awesomne Charmander!"I said. I then picked up Mew in my arms, when a shadow cover the ground before me.

I looked up and saw the spinning blade of a helicoptor that I hadn't heard coming. It was all black like the men's outfit, except for a brightly painted R on the side. I ran back towards the forest, and would have made it too, if it wasn't for something wrapping around my ankle and pulling my feet out from underneath me.

"Dammit!"I growled and turned to see all the men had hopped in the Helicoptor, and a new one got out. He had slicked back brown hair and wore a orange-brown suit with a green tie. Beside him was a Pokemon that was five and a half feet in hieght. It's body was yellow, with green dots on it. It had green leaves as arms and an had it's mouth on it's head. A giant green leaf cover the the hole on it's head that was it's mouth. It also had a tail with a leaf on the end, and that what had probably tripped me.

"Hello, Destiny."The man said.

"Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know my name?"I asked angrily.

"Ah. How rude of me. I am Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket."He replied with a smirk. I noticed he ignored my second question.

"I asked you another question, now answer it."I growled. He glared at me.

"Ignorant child! It looks like I need to you some manners! Victreebel use Razor Leaf!"He ordered. Victreebel shot out fast moving-and sharp looking-leaves at us.

"Charmander use Ember, then Smokescreen!"I said. Charmander shot out a wave of fire, burning the leaves and Victreebel. He then opened his mouth and a dark smoke fill my eyesight. I took this as my time to run, but as I tried to stand up I immeaditly fell back down. I had sprained my ankle and putting the slightist of wieght on it sent shock waves through my body.

"Damn, looks like we're going have to fight this one."I said."Charmander, Ember one more time."

Charmander sent another wave of fire throught the black smoke, and hit Victreebel, knocking it out. Mew floated beside mr as Giovanni returned his fainted Pokemon.

"Awesome job, Charmander!"I said. I then gasped as a white light covered his body, making it grow about a foot and a half in hieght. Claws grew out of his hands and feet and his tail and got bigger. he also grew a horn on his head. The light dissapeared, letting me se his body was a mdark red and that his belly and the underside of his tail was tan. His falme was also bigger.

"Charmeleon!"He said, and shot flames into the air.

"Very good. I'm glad to see that you haven't changed. But you don't stand a chance aganst my next Pokemon."He said."Go, Kangashkan!"

A Pokemon a little over seven feet in hieght appeared. It's body was brown and had what looked like a helmet on it's head. It body looked covered in armor and had sharp white claws sticking out of it's hands and feet. On it's yellow stomach was a pouch carring a minture size of it's self, only purple. It also had to yellowish horns sticking out from it's head.

"Earthquake."He commanded. The ground starting shaking and I closed my eyes, trying to make it stop. When I opened them back up I saw Charmeleon had fainted.

"Charmeleon!"I said. I then returned him."You were great, thank you."I started to panic, I had Eevee but he didn't have enough energy to do any good.

"Finish it with Hyper Beam!"Giovanni said. I felt my eyes widen and tried to stand up, but failed. I then grabbed Mew and turn my back to the blast, shielding her. I closed my eyes once more, waiting to the paint ot come, but opened them when it didn't. I turned around to see the yellow beam floating inches away from where I was, frozen in time like a drew drop suspended in air.

"W-what?"I said. I looked at Mew, her eyes glowing red. The beam then shot back towards Giovanni and hit kangashkan. Smoked filled my eyesight againf rom the blast.

"Mew!"MEw said and pulled my arm, trying to pull me up. I gritted my teeth, planted a palm against a tree trunk, and pushed myself up. Pain shot through my body like a bullet. But I didn't care. I gritted my teeth some more and begin to run, Mew flying after me.

We ran for what seemed like forever, when I saw trees thin out into a road.

"Bye Mew, come to me if you ever need help!"I called over my shoulder, knowing that if I stooped running I wouldn't be able to start. I ran all the way to Viridian City's Pokemon Center. I raced in handed Nurse Joy my Pokemon, and colasped to the ground, pain shooting through my body. My adredaline had numb the pain a bit, and it stilled hurt like hell. I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

* * *

I felt something poke my face and my eyes fluttered opened. I saw the girl who had walked in eariler in my face.

"Go away."I said, and closed my eyes again. She pinched my cheeks like a granny would to her grandkids.

"Aww. Don't be that way! What happen to you anyway?"She asked. I opened my eyes and glared at her, making her back up a few feet. I then attempted to stand up, but my body wasn't having it. My legs trembled and I would've fell to the ground if the girl hadn't caught me.

"Easy now."She said and looped one of my arms over her shoulder."I'll take you to the room for some rest."

I wanted to push her away, say something smart, but didn't. I was tired and had no energy left. I half dragged and half-walked to a spare room. She set me on the bed, and I fell asleep instantly.


	4. Don't be Blue!

**Author's Note: Thak you for reading everyone! Please note that I've changed Gary's name to Green. I was planning this from the start, but someone who's name I will not say told me his name in the manga was Green, AFTER I started the story. I wanted this to be a mixture of the game, manga, and ME! I am SORRY for troubling you. NOW TO THE STORY!**

I was surrounded by darkness. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't move. I heard voices, but was unable to label where any of them came from.

"How...long..."

"...for at least a week."

"...happen...her?"

There was silence after that. My ears then suddenly burst with ringing. That was all I could hear. That annoying, constant, high-pitched ringing. I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes opened and I sat straight up in bed. Nausea rolled my body and I saw dots of black in my eyesight, but I didn't care.

"It's about time you woke up!"A voice said. I recognize it as Green's."What the hell happen to you?" Red was there, staring at me. He was standing near Green.

I was silent for a moment."Nothing important."I said and stood up. More black dots invading my vison. I thought it would best not to tell them, but if I did maybe all of this wouldn't have happen. But It was too late. My pride spoke louder then my actions at that time. I didn't want them to think I was weak and needed someone to watch me like a child.

"Now get out."I said to them.

"Why should we?"Green asked.

"Because I'm going to shower and change. Now get out."I growled. Green pouted, while Red just stared.

"But now I really want to stay."Green said. I growled and picked up a pillow from the bed. I threw at him, but my hand-eye coordinations was horrible, plus I was weak, so he dodge it easily.

"Fine, fine."He said."Come one Red. Let Sleeping Beauty have her privacy."He headed out the wooden door. Red stared at me. I found my shoes and the blue carpet to be really interesting then. I heard the door open and close, and looked up. Red was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

I stepped out of my room into the pink walled room. My hair was damp from my shower and I had change my clothes into dark blue jeans and a gray tank top. The girl that had helped me yesterday, Green, and Red turned thier heads and looked at me. My ankle hurt like hell, but I didn't let them know that.

"Dezi!"The girl said. She ran up and hugged me.

I wasn't sure if I should hit her or hug her back, but due to me being weak as hell, I hugged her back.

"Who's Dezi?"I asked. She let go of me and gave me a confused look.

"You are, silly! That's your nickname!"She smiled at me.

"Yeah, Dezi!"Green said and hugged me."How is my future wife doing today?"

"No way! Are you two a couple?"The girl asked.

"Yeah! You shold've seen her. All shy when she ask m-Ow OW!"Green yelled out in pain as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"We're not a couple."I said coldly."Nor will we ever be. We've just known each other a long time."

"Aww."She said."That's too bad, you would make a cute couple.

Green was acting wierd. He never was this flirty. He was getting on my nerves, but it might have been because I was tired. I walked over to the counter where Nurse Joy was.

"Here are your Pokemon."She said handing me three Pokeballs."I'm glad to see you're alright."She smiled.

"Thanks."I said, then leaned over the counter."How long was I out?"I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Only a day."She whispered back."But the doctor estamated you would be out for a least a week."

I turned away from her and walked towards the door.

"Hey! Wait up!"Green said. I heard there footsteps behind me as I walked out. The sky was clear and a cool breeze blew. There was a few wooden houses with chimneys on them. I sent out Pidgey.

"Pidg!"She said and flew into the sky, doing acrobatic like flips and tricks in it. She then flew back towards me and landed on my arm that I out out.

"Hey Pidgey."I said and patted her head."The forest is safe now, so you can go back if you want."

"Pidgey!"Pidgey said shaking her head. She then rub her head on my shoulder.

I smiled at her."Well I'm happy to have yoou on my team then."

"So you got new Pokemon, huh, Dezi?"Green said.

"Yeah, now stop calling me that."I growled at him.

"Aww, but it's cute. But how about this"Green started."We'll have a double battle. You and Blue against Red and me. Winner gets to picked the prize."

I smirked as I returned Pidgey."Fine, but who's Blue?"I asked.

"Me, silly! Don't act like you don't know!"The girl who'd helped me yesterday hugged me(again)."Go, Bulbasuar!"

She sent out a green, plant like Pokemon. It's eyes were red, and had a bulb on it's back that was green. It's body was a blue green, with little spots of a green on it. It was about two and a half feet in length. I held out my Pokedex.

_"Bulbasaur-the Seed Pokemon-There is a plant seed on this Pokemon from the day it is born. The seed slowly grows larger."_

"Go, Pidgey!"Green said.

"Poilwag."Red said. He sent out a Pokemon that looked like a tadpole with feet. It body had a black swirl on it's white belly. The rest of blue, along with it's tail that was a lighter shade of it.

_"Poliwag-the Tadpole Pokemon-It's slick back skin is thin and damp. Part of it's internal organs can be seen through the skin as a spiral pattern."_

I was tempted to send out Eevee or Pidgey, but I knew all of Eevee moves, and it would just be too confusing with two Pidgeys on the feild, so I sent out Charmeleon.

"No way! Your Charmander evolved?"Green said, aking out his Pokedex to get data. I realized that I should probably do the same.

_"Charmeleon-the Flame Pokemon-It lashes about with it's tail to knock out foes. It then tears upon the opponet witrh sharp claws."_

I scanned the screen of my Pokedex, checking out his moves.

"Okay, Blue, you ready?"I asked.

"Yeah!"She said and did a fist pump in the air. I couldn't wait to get this battle over, her cheefulness was starting to give me a headache.

"Water Gun."Red ordered. Poliwag shot a jet of water from it's pink-lipped mouth at Charmeleon.

"Ember."I said. Charmeleon sent out a wave of fire from his mouth and hit the water. The elements collided, and smoke filled the area.

"Pidey use Quick Attack!"Green commanded.

"Protect Charmeleon with Vine Whip!"Leaf said. Bulbasuar sent out fvines out of the plant on his back and grabbed Pidgey in mid-air.

"Use Metal Claw on Pidgey!"I said. Charmeleon race towards where Pidgey was, and jumped in the air, his claws glowing.

"Water Gun, one more time."Red said. Charmeleon was able to hit Pidgey, knocking it down to the ground, but was shot back a few feet from the jet of water. He slide acroos the ground.

"Charmeleon, you okay?"I asked.

"Char!"He said, standing up.

"Okay, now use Ember!"I said.

"Bulbasuar, you use Razor Leaf!"Leaf said.

Bulbasaur sent out fast flying and sharp looking leaves toward Pidgey and Poliwag. My Charmeleon sent out another wave of fire from his mouth.

"Bubble."Red said quietly.

"Gust!"Green said.

Pidgey flapped it's wings, sending a wave of air towards the flames and leaves. Poliwag shot out rows of bubbles from it's mouth.

The elements collided one more time, and more smoke appeared.

"Smokescreen!"I ordered. Charmeleon open his mouth and a black smoke exited it, blocking the view of our opponets.

"Ember."I said.

"Use Razor Leaf one more time!"Blue said.

Our Pokemon did as they were told, the to powerful elements combining thier powers, and the shock Pokemon on the other side of the smoke. They fainted.

"Yes! We won! We won!"Blue shierked, jumping up and down happily. She ran to her Pokemon and hugged it. I gave Charmeleon a high-five and he smirked at Green and Red.

"Thanks Charmeleon, you were great."I said and returned him. I glared at them."Is there anything else you two want?"

"Yeah, I wanna know why you are acting like a jerk."Green said.

"What?"I growled at him.

"Wait! Didn't you say that the winner gets to pick the penalty?"Blue asked.

"Uh..well...you see.."Green tried to make something up, but came up with nothing.

"I want a date with you!"Blue said and hugged Red's arm.

"WHAT?"Green and I said at the same time.

"You'er so cute! Blue said to Red."So how about it?"

"Well it _is _what we have to pay for losing."Green said, smirking at Red."As for me I'm taking Dezi out."

"First off, stop calling me Dezi, second of all, the hell you are!"I said angrily.

"Aww, come on, Dezi!"Blue said."You two make such a cute couple! And me and Red make even a cuter one!"She hugged his arm again.

I gritted my teeth. I don't know why, but having someone hang on Red's arm like that pissed me off. I looked at Red's face, and saw _blush_ on there?

_No way. No. Freaking. Way. Don't tell me Red liked her? He just met her!_I thought to myself

I gritted my teeth some more and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"Green called from behind me.

"To challenge the Gym Leader!"I yelled back.

"You can't."Blue said. I whirled around.

"What the hell did you say?"I asked her. She held up her hands as though she was defending herself.

"I'ts noth that your weak or anything!"She said frantically."It's just that there isn't one! You've got to go through Viridian Forest and challenge the Pewter Gym Leader there if you want a badge."

I glared at her."Do you know that way through the forest?"I asked.

"Yeah, why?"She answer back. I grabbed her arm, ripping her off of Red's, and began dragging her.

"You're showing me the way. Walk faster."I commanded. She picked up her speed and grabbed my arm.

"Yay! We're traveling buddies! I know we're going to best friends! We can stay up late and talk and go on shopping sprees together and-"I interuppted her.

"No."I said."I'm leaving you after we get Pewter City. Now move."

She didn't say anything, just walked ahead with a smile on her face.

* * *

"How much longer?"Blue asked.

"You're leading the way! You should know!"I replied angrily. We had been traveling together for less then ten minutes and I already wanted to kill her. I looked over at some branches, leaves, and rock on the grassy ground. We were in Viridain Forest and saw lots of bug Pokemon in here, which sent Blue running into a high pitched, ear bleeding scream. She had run off of the path and into a dense forest area, and that's how we ended up here.

"Do you even know where you're going?"I asked her.

"Yeah!"She said."It's this way!"She pointed to her right and began walking. I followed her. Light streamed throught the treee's leaves.

_I swear, if this isn't the right way, I smash her head in_.

"D-Destiny."A very scared looking Blue said to me, snapping me out of my murderous daydream.

"What?"I snapped. She pointed to a gaint herd of bee Pokemon. They were a little over three feet and had needles as hands, and one sticking out from there-ahem-bottom. They all had red eyes and two black stripes that were near the stringers. There wings were a see through white color. They all appeared to be sleeping.

"Don't move a muscle."Blue said."They could wake up at the slightest sound."

_"Beedrill-the Poison Bee Pokemon-It flys at very high sppeed and atacks with it very venomous horns on it's body."_Said my Pokedex's monotone voice loud and clear. It echoed in the wide forest.

"DETSINY!"Blue said.

"Oops."I said.

The once wax looking Pokemon sprung to life and came after us. Blue let out another making-my-ear-bleed scream and ran away. I didn't, and not because of my ankle, but because of my pride.

"Eevee, Quick Attack. Charmeleon, Ember. Pidgey, Gust."I said, throwing three red and white Pokeballs up into the air. A white light came out of them and my Pokemon came out, and unleashed thier attacks. It didn't take long to knock them all out.

"Great job you guys. Thanks, now returm."Lights once again emerged from the Pokeballs, only it was red this time. The light covered thier bodies and they went back inside the Pokeballs. I then started to tend to the fainted Pokemon. I knew I should go look for Blue, but I had disturb these Pokemons from thier sleep, and then knocked them out. It was the least I could do.

After Healing them up, I walked around searching for Blue. To my right I saw that the trees became less dense, and more light came in, revealing a sign that read: Now leaving Viridian Forest. Pewter City is up ahead.

I stared at it. I could just leave now, and leave that annoying girl here.

I gritted my teeth, turned around and began searching for Blue. She owed me big time.

* * *

I had been searching for a half hour when I finally found her. She was curled up into a little ball, and I thought that she had gotten hurt.

"Blue?"I said in a questioning voice.

"Dezi i-is that you?"She replied, her voice quavering.

"Yeah, it's me."I said."Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, and then nodded it. I glared at her.

"My back, it's-it's.."Her voice trailed off. I walked around her to examine her back and almost choked her.

On her back was a small green caterpillar Pokemon. It had a Y shape attenae thay was pink. It's body looked like circles, green on the top and tan on the bottom, connected together. Getting smaller and smaller as it's body got longer. It smiled at me.

"Aw! It's so cute."I said.

"I DON'T CARE! GET IT OFF OF ME NOW!"Blue yelled. I was taken back a little, but didn't show it. I picked up the bug Pokemon and she stood up.

"Thanks now let's get out of here!"SHe began running.

"Exits this way."I said, walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Wait up!"She said, turning around and ran owards me. I laughed.

* * *

I laid in the bed in one of the spare rooms in the Pokemon Center in Pewter City. The bed was soft and the blue sheets matched well with the light-blue walls. Caterpie had joined my team and I, so I was really happy. But I couldn't help but think about tommorrow. It would be my first Gym Battle.

"Hey, Dezi?"Blue said sleepily from the bed next to me.

"What?"I growled back.

"Don't be nervous about tomomrrow. You'll win. I know you will."She said.

"Don't be stupid! I know that! And I'm not nervous."I said angrily, but in all reality, I was really happy she said that.

She giggled."Yeah, your right. Sorry."She said.

We were quiet a moment.

"Hey Blue?"I said.

"Yeah?"She said back.

"Thanks."


	5. Author's Note

**HELLO EVERYONE! DESTINY HERE!**

**IF YOUR WONDERING WHY I AM WRITING IN CAPS IS BECAUSE IT IS CHRISTMAS AND I GOT EVERYTHING I WANTED! I WANTED TO WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY KAWANZAE, HANNUKAH, OR IF YOU CELEBRATE SOMETHING ELSE!**

**ONE OF THE PRESENTS I GOT WAS A CAMERA, WHICH MEANS I CAN NOW UPLOAD THE MANGA BASED ON THIS STORY!**

**YES I KNOW I PROBABLY HAVE A LOT OF MISSPELLINGS, BUT I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW, I DON'T CARE!**

**THANK YO GUYS FOR READING AND REVIEWING, YOU ROCK!**

**TO FIND THE SPLASH PAGE OF THE MANGA GO TO DEVIANTART DOT COM AND SEARCH UP THE TITLE OF THIS STORY OR theoneandonlydezi**

**BYEBYE EVERYONE! LOVE YA!**

**~DESTINY **


	6. Achey, Breaky, Rocky, Brocky

"Geodude, return" Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter City said. A red light came out of the red and white pokeball, and cover the rock-like Pokemon's body. It went back into it's Pokeball. Eevee breathed heavily from the battle we had just fought, and it was still far from over.

"Your very good."The Gym Leader said. He was tall, and probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He had spiky black hair and dark skin. He wore tan cargo pants and a green shirt."But you're going have to be better if you want that badge."

I nodded as he reached to his waist and grabbed another red and white Pokeball.

"Go! Onix!" He said, and threw the Pokeball. A white light emerged from it and out came almost twenty nine feet high. It body like a snake's and it's body was made of stone. I held out my Pokedex.

_"Onix-the Rock Snake Pokemon- It burrows through the ground at fifty miles per hour eating soil and rocks as it go."_

I stood there, and as much as I hate to admit it, the thing was scary. I glanced at Eevee. He looked a little taken back from the Pokemon size, but was still ready to fight. I weighed my options and then decided to return Eevee.

"Eevee, return."I said. A red light covered his body and returned him to his Pokeball."You were great, thank you."I said. I pulled out another red and white Pokeball, and threw it up in the air."Caterpie! It's your time to battle!"I said. She appeared on the rocky battle field and looked up at her opponent. I knew if I was her size , and had to battle someone as big as that, I would be scared. But she just stood there, waiting for my orders.

"Kick his butt, Destiny!"Blue called from the stand, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Onix us Tackle!"Brock ordered. The Rock Snake Pokemon rushed towards, crushing all the rocks in it's path.

"Caterpie, use String Shot!"I said. Caterpie shot out a silky white string from it's mouth, covering the ground as Onix ran (?) over it, sticking him to that place."Now use Tackle!"I said. Caterpie moved her body as fast as it would go, and rammed into Onix, knocking it onto it's back.

Yeah. I think we called all agree total pwnage there.

"PWNED!"Blue yelled from the stands.

See? Told you so.

"Now use Tackle, one more time!"I said. I said. Caterpie begin running towards Onix, who was still on it's back.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!"Brock commanded. Onix then squirm around, and broke free of the string. It then used it's head as a shovel, and threw rocks at Caterpie.

"Dodge it!"I said. Caterpie manage to dodge a few, but was hit and flew back a few feet."Caterpie!"i called out worridly. She struggle back onto her feet...err..suction cups? Anyway she got back up.

"Rock Throw, one more time."Brock said. Onix once again used it's head as a shovel, and threw rocks at Caterpie.

"Use String Shot!"I said. Caterpie shot out the string from her mouth and it wrapped around one of the rocks that was heading towards her."Now spin around!"I commanded. Caterpie then twirled her small body, and the rock swung with her. It then hit Onix in the head, knocking it once again onto it's back.

"Onix is unable to battle!" The referee called out."The winners are Destiny and Caterpie!"

"Yes! We won! We won!"I said, literally jumping for joy. I heard Blue squeal happily from the stands as I ran and gave Caterpie a hug.

"You were awesome Destiny!"She said. Brock walked over to us as I held Caterpie in my arms.

"That was a very good battle. As the Pokemon League rules say, as proof of your victory over me, I present you with the Boulder Badge."He said, handing me a small silver, and boulder looking badge as the name suggested.

I grinned happily to myself, staring at my first gym badge, when I felt Caterpie squirm in my arms. I looked down at her.

"What's wrong?"I asked. She looked up at me as a white light covered her body. I felt my eyes widen as her body changed shape in form into a green, boomerang shaped cocoon.

"Caterpie evolved!"Blue said. I quickly took out my Pokedex.

_"Metapod-the Cocoon Pokemon- It's steel hard shell protects it's tender body. It quietly endure hardships while waiting evolution."_

I closed my Pokedex and smiled at my newly evolved Pokemon.

"Congragulation, Metapod."I said. She sared at me silently, but I swore I saw a faint smile on her lips, wherever they were.

"Time for a picture!"Blue said excitedly, and pushed my next to Brock.

"Whoa-what?"I asked as Blue took out a camera.

"Send out Eevee, and hold up your badge!"She ordered me. I hated that she told me what to do, but complied anyway.

I stood next to Brock, my hand out, showing off my brand new Boulderbadge as Eevee and Metapod stood in front of us.

"Smile!"Blue said. I felt my lips curl upward and a flash blinded me for a minute."There!"Blue said, nodding her head in satisfaction.

I returned Eevee and Metapod, and we said our goodbyes. After heading to the Pokemon Center and resting u for a bit, we went out on the road again.

"Where are we going next?"Blue asked as I looked at a map.

"Hmm...The closest place for my next Gym battle would be Cerulean City. But we first have to go through Mt. Moon to get there."I folded the map back up and put it in my Blue."I said.

"Yeah?"She asked, looking at me.

"What exactly are you doing?"I asked her."I mean, your not challenging Pokemon Gyms, are you?"

"Nope!"She replied happily."I'm on a hunt for the world's cutest and toughest Pokemon!"

I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What?"She asked."What is it?"

"Nothing."I said, turning my attention back in front of me. We walked for a while, chattering about nothing other then Pokemon. We then came upon a Pokemon Center next to the entrance of Mt. Moon.

"Time to eat!"Blue said, doing a fist pump into the air, and then took off running towards the Pokemon Center. I sighed, and then took off after her.

We entered the Pokemon Center. The decor was pretty much the same for all the Pokemon Centers, and this one was no acception. I threw my bag at Blue and told her not to move as I went up to the front counter to get our rooms.

After talking with Nurse Joy and setting up our rooms, I turned back around to she Blue talking to a blonde hair girl with green eyes. She was tall, and looked about sixteen or seventeen. She wore a purple tank top and black skinny jeans, with black high tops.

"Hey Destiny!"Blue said."This is Aurora."She said, jestering to the girl in front of her."She knows a lot aout Pokemon! Can she travel with us?"

I almost took a step back in shock. Blue was pretty blunt, not that should say anything but still, it was kinda unexpected.

"I'll love to travel with you two."Aurora said, smiling.

"Yeah! And since she knows so much, she could help you with your Gym Battles!"Blue said excitedly, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I guess you can if you really want."I said. Blue squealed and Aurora smiled and thanked me.

* * *

We were eating dinner, and I was really starting to like Aurora. One thing was for sure, was that Blue was right when she said Aurora knew a _lot _about Pokemon.

After we all finish eating, we went to our rooms to sleep. I stared at my new Gym Badge glinting in the moonlight streaming through the window. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, Destiny here(thats my real name) I havent updated anything cause my leg caught on fire and Ive been recroperating and healing or whatever. Anyone I'm here to tell you I've given up on story wirting, if you wanna find out what happens. send me a message and I'lll tell you. Writing isn't my thing, but drawing is so I'm going to put my focus on that, and it's not like I was a good author in the first place^^" **

**Love ya guys, thanks so much for staying with me all this time, Im sorry for any disappoiment if there is any**

** -Destiny Blake**


End file.
